outsidethedeathlyhallowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cadmus Hare
Cadmus Aurelius Hare '''is a charismatic and sociable Death Eater who specialises in espionage. He is married to Sile Hare. Physical appearance Cadmus is tawny haired and green eyed. He is quite tall and generally thought of as handsome; he wears only the most well-tailored robes, showing off his affluence. Personality Charismatic, courteous, intelligent, and with an ambition to rival his wife's. Cadmus is not a behind-the-scenes worker as Sile is; he's a leader of men, determined to rise above the dregs and establish himself as one of Voldemort's most powerful supporters. Relationships Sile Hare Cadmus and Sile's relationship began as a calculated decision to become allies, but their feelings towards one another has matured from mutual respect to a genuine warmth and love. Cadmus admires his wife's intellect and ambition, and she is the only one whose personal safety he cares more about than his own. He generally refers to her as "my dear" in company, and "my love" when in private. Other relationships *Horatio Devlin, cousin *Emmerella Atkinson''', cousin Biography Hogwarts Years Intelligent and charismatic, the most common question asked about Cadmus was, "how did a lovely young man like that end up in Slytherin?" He made many friends across the Houses, and a few friendly rivalries, the most notable being that with Robert Penn, against whom he competed in Quidditch and in the school Duelling Club. After graduation Upon leaving Hogwarts, Cadmus began a life of socialising, living off the profits made through his investments in the Egyptian flying carpet trade and wand wood/core exporting (technically he handled imports as well, but with Ollivander's iron grasp over the wandmaking industry, and his scorn for wood and cores not personally gathered by him, trade was thin on the ground). He often made trips overseas to establish new connections and outlets. His parents attempted to match him up to a wife more than once, but Cadmus considered their taste to be sadly lacking, and avoided becoming engaged. Death Eater He was approached by Voldemort's supporters soon after his return, and joined as a Death Eater. Through his parties, he fed information back to Voldemort about the movement of the richer witches and wizards in Britain. Later, realising that he couldn't ever truly win Voldemort's attention unless he took it upon himself to take risks to his own safety, he offered his services as a Polyjuice spy, and soon found an aptitude for the practise. Through this, Cadmus met Sile Urquart, a fellow spy. Sensing mutual intelligence and ambition, and sharing similar goals, they grew close and soon began a romantic relationship, marrying in the summer following the Death Eaters' failed attack on the Department of Mysteries. Voldemort's triumph Sile and Cadmus were instrumental in helping Voldemort gain enough intelligence to conduct their assault on the Ministry, working alongside Yaxley to Imperius important Ministry officials and determine the movements of Scrimgeor. Two weeks before Voldemort's takeover, aware of the approaching close of the Dark Lord's campaign and anticipating that their worth would now be diminished, the couple talked together about having a child. Aware of the timetable for Voldemort's plans, and somewhat cynically, they decided to see if they could (with the help of a series of fertility spells) concieve on the eve of the planned assault on the Ministry, and later pretend that it was unplanned and coincidental. Magical Abilities and Skills An all-round able wizard, Cadmus has strengths in Transfiguration, Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He is a lethal duellist in a one-on-one fight, though he can't handle more on his own. He is also a good flier, having acted as a Chaser for Slytherin while at Hogwarts. He has shown to have natural talent at using the Polyjuice Potion, though he is still second in skill to his wife, Sile. Trivia *Use of Cadmus' hair in a Polyjuice potion will turn the mixture a very dark red with traces of what appear to be shimmering gold. *Neither Sile nor Cadmus genuinely believe that purebloods are any more magically gifted than Muggleborns - they're simply too intelligent; the evidence just doesn't stack up and their families weren't as fanatically bigoted as some other purebloods. However, the fact they've kept blood purity with their marriage wasn't exactly coincidental, either. They are aware that while not many people look down on you for blood purity, some people do disdain halfbloods to an extent, and despise Mudbloods and those who marry them. Category:Purebloods Category:Slytherins Category:Death Eaters Category:English individuals Category:34 years old Category:Characters